


like i never knew you

by poalimal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Attempted Asphyxiation?, Blink and miss ableism, Consent Issues, Drabble, Finger Sucking, Implied Relationships, Kind of disturbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: Mauga wakes in pieces, blinking sleep slow from his eyes.





	like i never knew you

Mauga wakes in pieces, blinking sleep slow from his eyes.

A man is-- Standing at the foot of his bed. He seems... startled to see Mauga awake. His lips start--

start moving. He comes close. His face blurs. He talks too much. Mauga's head is ringing. And it's cold.

He hates the cold. He reaches out. Takes the man by the neck. Pulls him close. Thumb up on his lip. In his mouth. On his tongue.

'Talk too much,' he grumbles. Another finger, to fill that mouth. The man mumbles, and sucks, and drools. Heh. 'Get down here.'

'Can't fit,' the man protests. His voice is garbled.

'Oh, I'll make it fit.' He grins. The man rolls his eyes, but he doesn't fight when Mauga pulls him into his arms, down onto the bed; when Mauga shoves his tongue into that mouth his fingers touched before.

No: instead the man _hums_. He slides his hands up around Mauga's neck, and opens his long legs wide. Like he really wouldn't mind if Mauga fucked him till they fit. Forget the fact that they're both about to fall off of this half-size bed - the man doesn't even seem bothered by that anymore. Mauga leans back and stares at the man, splayed now all across his lap, nipples showing in the cold of the room through the thin of his shirt.

Hold on. Are those piercings?

'Hey,' says the man, soft, snapping his fingers. Mauga blinks. The man's eyes are all crinkled up with amusement, his dreads are falling into his face. 'Eyes up here, ah?'

No, Mauga thinks, reaching up to put his hand around the man's neck, he doesn't seem bothered at all. He squeezes, slightly. Searching. But the man just hums again, eyes drifting closed with a faintly smug expression. Like Mauga won't squeeze the life out of him. Like Mauga wouldn't.

Mauga increases the pressure, just so, just slightly, watching closely for some kind of reaction. Watching for some sign that this man has some sort of healthy sense of self-preservation, that he doesn't actually trust him. What good was trust if it let someone kill you? But the man just tilts his head back, and makes that humming sound again.

This time, Mauga can feel it. His fingers flex, helplessly. He can't stop looking at the man's face.

The man opens his eyes, those deep dark eyes, and looks back. And he smiles.

Mauga-- stops.

'I'm so glad,' the man says. Mauga furrows his brow. The man smiles again, slight, ducking his gaze. 'I'm sorry. I know I said I wouldn't worry.' He reaches up with both hands to cover Mauga's hand on his neck. To hold his hand there.

Mauga swallows, still staring.

The man shuts his eyes tight. Says something Mauga can't understand. Is that French? It sounds like French, but sweeter somehow.

Mauga tries to tear his hand away from the man's neck, but the man catches him before he can get too far. Catches him and kisses the thick of his palm, the rasp of his stubble scratching sore against Mauga's callouses.

Mauga ignores the pooling heat in his belly, in his face. He won't look away from this man. This man is kissing him... like he is in love. 

He must not know him at all.

The man is speaking still: 'We just. We thought you wouldn't wake up.' He looks up with those fucking eyes of his. There's something ridiculous behind those eyes, something tender and earnest and true. Tch. 'And I'm so glad you did.'

There really isn't enough space on this bed.

Mauga covers the man's face with his hand - the man lets him, of course, because he is a lunatic - and shoves him backwards, off of the bed and onto the floor.

'What the hell?' The man looks shocked and upset. 'Mauga--'

'So,' says Mauga, 'who the fuck are you, exactly?' It doesn't seem to convince the man to stop looking shocked or upset, particularly.


End file.
